


Un mal sueño

by AriesNoHope



Series: HernanKirk Oneshots [2]
Category: Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: Also in english!!, Fluff, Love, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:10:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesNoHope/pseuds/AriesNoHope
Summary: Hernan y Kirk se han vuelto muy unidos. Kirk fue herido de gravedad pero Superman debe seguir con su trabajo de heroe extrañandolo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Asumo que Superman participa en las misiones militares.
> 
>  
> 
> You can find the english version [ here ](https://hopeamy03.tumblr.com/post/158784137021/a-bad-dream)

Un mal sueño

 

Hernán flota en el aire. Sangra por una enorme herida en su pecho. 

 

“Si Kirk estuviera aquí, todo está sangre seria para el” piensa divertido.

 

Sin fuerza alguna, siente como pierde altitud lentamente. Sus ojos pierden visibilidad. Pero . . .

 

Puede ver a Kirk. Que hace aquí?

Debería estar en otro lugar, a salvo, en casa. 

 

Kirk viste un suéter ligero gris y pantalones blancos, como la última vez que lo vio. Kirk empieza a llorar. Sus manos y vientre se llenan de sangre.

 

Hernán mira la escena, la herida en su pecho no importa, debe consolar Kirk. “No llores, nada fue tu culpa” piensa.

 

Despierta bruscamente.

 

Todo es silencio en el campamento. Solo se escucha la respiración agitada del que acaba de despertar. “Solo fue un sueño” se dice para sí, intentando consolarse, calmarse. Pero no puede evitarlo. Un par de lágrimas se escapan de sus bellos ojos azules.

 

Cubre desesperado su rostro con sus manos. No quiere pensar. Debe de ser fuerte por Kirk.

 

“Estas bien?” pregunta Trevor desde la entrada de la enorme tienda.

 

Hernán se limpia el rostro antes de levantar la mirada.

 

“Si, solo tuve un mal sueño” responde; mientras se levanta de la cama y toma su celular el cual saca de debajo de su almohada.

 

Se dirige a donde esta Trevor para salir.

 

“Puedo hacer una llamada no?” pregunta altaneramente a Trevor mostrándole el celular.

 

Trevor sonríe

 

“Es una línea segura?”

 

“Sabes que si”

 

“De acuerdo, no tardes demasiado”

 

Hernán se aleja de la tienda, solo un poco.

Aun se siente aturdido.

 

Toma valor y hace su llamada.

 

\----

Kirk descansa tranquilo en la gran cama que suele compartir con Hernán.

 

Su sueño es interrumpido por el sonido del móvil en el buro que está a la derecha de la cama.

 

Pasa de medianoche.

 

Kirk contesta tan rápido como puede. Es tarde, algo debió haber pasado.

 

“Hernán? Todo está bien?” Kirk responde preocupado.

 

“Kirk!” dice Hernán aliviado de poder escuchar su voz “Si, todo está bien”

 

Silencio

 

“Tuviste una pesadilla cierto?” Kirk deduce

 

“Si”

 

“Todo está bien. Solo fue un sueño. No es real y no significa nada. Yo estoy bien”.

 

“Me da gusto oír eso, amor”

 

Kirk sonríe. Ama escuchar la voz del hombre más fuerte con tanto amor dirigido solo para él.

 

“Me dirás que soñaste?” interroga preocupado.

 

“No amor, solo quería saber que estas bien. Todo va bien por aquí”

 

“Aún me amas?”

 

“Oh Dios, claro que sí. Siempre, papi”

 

Kirk sonríe aún más y libera una pequeña risa.

 

“Soñé que estabas triste . . .” Hernán confiesa en un suspiro“ . . . y herido”

 

“Estoy bien Hernán. De acuerdo?”

 

“De acuerdo”

 

“Ve a dormir, debes descansar”

 

“Tu también”

 

“Te amo Hernán”

 

“ Yo también, vampirito"

 

\--------

 

Hernán se siente más calmado, mucho más.

 

Se sienta en el suelo y mira las estrellas con el móvil entre las manos, moviéndolo entre ellas como si así pudiera acariciar la voz de Kirk.

\------

 

Kirk sonríe. La voz de Hernán lo relaja. Se abriga para poder volver a dormir.

 

Se consuelan el uno al otro. Aunque todo salga mal. El uno esta ahí para el otro. Siempre.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por pasar a leer.


End file.
